


A List of Things that Happened This Morning

by M-Siècle (ForksAndArrows)



Series: Pick me up! [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, List Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForksAndArrows/pseuds/M-Si%C3%A8cle
Summary: we arE SO SORRY





	A List of Things that Happened This Morning

**A list of Things that Happened This Morning**  
_Lovingly compiled By Jolllly and Eagleman_  
_ For the benefit of the Most Lovely and Fair Combeferre, who wanted to know What the Hell Happened you guys_

  
• Grantaire made hangover pancakes and then we all went and got kebab  
• Bahorel was found (sleeping on a park bench, hugging a Vodka bottle)  
• The bottle is called Belinda, she is very nice but we think she’s with Bahorel for his money  
• Bahorel also wanted kebab, so we went back to the kebab place  
• Grantaire was lost - great distress ensued  
• A message was posted on social media inquiring on his whereabouts  
• Feuilly came over to pick up Bahorel and left the flyers for tomorrow on the kitchen table  
• Musichetta came back from work and wanted to know where Grantaire was - great distress ensued  
• Grantaire did not pick up his phone - great distress ensued  
• A new, more strongly worded message was posted on social media inquiring on his whereabouts  
• Then we all went back to the kebab place because it was lunchtime and nobody wanted to cook  
• Grantaire was found (sleeping on a table, hugging a half-eaten kebab)  
• Grantaire finished his kebab and we all went back home  
• Enjolras was inside the apartment and apparently had called upwards of 19 times each of us  
• We did not hear because we were eating kebab (we are very sorry)  
• Enjolras was angry at Grantaire for having been lost. Grantaire was angry at Enjolras for being currently angry at him - great distress ensued.  
• In an honest, well-meaning, genuinely selfless attempt at diffusing the situation, the undersigned attempted to brew some soothing chamomille tea.  
• This did not result in the expected calm, refreshment and relaxation, as Bossuet’s sleeve caught fire (we are very sorry)  
• In trying to extinguish it, Joly fashioned the hose in our kitchen tap into an emergency fire extinguisher (We are Very Sorry)  
• We lost control of said emergency fire extinguisher (we are veRY SORRY!)  
• Grantaire knows a place open 24/7, he is printing us new flyers (WE ARE VERY SORRY!!!!1!!)


End file.
